1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to processes for forming organic electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Forming circuits in such electronic devices includes forming conductive pathways in organic layers such as those that lie between electrodes of the electronic device. One method to define the conductive pathway is to form a conductive structure by removing portions of a previously formed conductive layer. Another method is to print the conductive structure using a selective deposition technique. Insulating material can be deposited between such conductive structures to provide electrical insulation and planarization. When the insulating material is blanket deposited, openings are made in the insulating layer such that the conductive structures can be electrically connected to form conductive pathways. Another method is to form a well within bank structures such that a conductive liquid deposited over the bank structures collects in the wells to form conductive structures. However uniform formation and fill of many individual structures can be difficult to control.
Improved methods for defining conductive pathways are desired.